This invention relates to the use of a soil treatment composition by which it is possible to make the surface water-repellent and, hence, to obtain good water retention in the underlying layers.
The present invention addresses the problem of providing a composition which enables water retention to be improved, particularly under desert-like conditions. This objective is important because it is known that, under desert-like conditions, a certain proportion of the water is precipitated at the break of day and evaporates in the first few hours thereafter. The desired objective is to find a composition to enable this water to be retained in the soil. FR-PS 1 541 089 relates to a soil treatment process wherein an emulsion of asphalt and water applied in a quantity of up to 2 t/ha produces a retention of 30%. The disadvantage of this process is, on the one hand, the high application rate and, on the other hand, the inadequate retention.